one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarhead Brooks
Scarhead Brooks is my second fanmade character! Stats Name: Scarhead Brooks Also Known As: The Deathstroke Stopper, Saver of the World Does: Stop Deathstroke, Save people Weapons: Tennis Ball Grenades, Scar-Sword, The Scar5000 Robot Suit, Scar-y Gun Family: Angella Brooks, Kevin Brooks, Candy the Dog. Age: 53 Hates: No one really Height: 7' 5" Weight: 213 pounds Backstory: As a child, Scarhead Brooks had a friend. That friend went by the name Deathstroke. Deathstroke was a money freak, so Deathstroke would get in fights for money! Later in the years, Deathstroke turned badder and badder. Soon, Deathstroke was a villain. Scarhead new what he had to do. Scarhead was going to do something that would help Deathstroke, he was going to stop Deathstroke's madness. Scarhead trained hard to be a hero. He got weapons like Tennis Ball Grenades and the Scar-Sword. He made a robot suit that made him faster and smarter. He became... The Deathstroke Stopper. Deathstroke Stop at Mall Scene Scarhead checked Deathstroke's room. Scarhead sighed. Deathstroke was gone, he had left his room again. Scarhead then thought... It was a good thing he had put a tracking device on Deathstroke. Deathstroke was at a mall, in a bank. Of course. Scarhead quickly got in his Scar5000 Robot Suit and ran to the mall. Scarhead ran into the bank and saw Deathstroke. Scarhead: Deathstroke.... You don't have to do this. Deathstroke turned around. Deathstroke: You shouldn't have came Scarhead. I know what you are trying to do. Stop me. Well that is not going to work. Now get out of the way before I have to kill you. I don't want to but I will. Scarhead sighed. Scarhead: Sorry. No. Deathstroke: You left me no choice. Deathstroke threw a grenade at Scarhead, but Scarhead kicked the grenade in half. Deathstroke punched Scarhead in the face, and then ran out of the bank with the money. Scarhead quickly got up and ran after him. Deathstroke grabbed a popcorn machine and chucked it at Scarhead, and then kept on running. Scarhead grabbed his Scar-Sword and sliced it in half and kept on running. Deathstroke came to an escalator and jumped off it onto the ground and still ran. Scarhead jumped off the Escalator too, and still ran after Deathstroke. Deathstroke then turned around and ran straight for Scarhead. Deathstroke grabbed his staff and whacked Scarhead straight in the head. Deathstroke put his pistol to Scarhead's face. Deathstroke: I will regret this. Cops: Freeze! Deathstroke Stopper and Deathstroke vs Cops Cops: Put your hands in the air! Drop your weapon! Deathstroke dropped his gun. Cops: All of them! Deathstroke dropped his grenades, his staff, his sword, his pistols, everything. Cops: If you make a sudden move we will shoot! You are under arrest, both of you! Scarhead: What?! I am a hero you- Cops: NO MOVING. Then Scarhead thought. He would not let he or Deathstroke go to jail. Deathstroke had a good side. Scarhead stood up. Cops: GET BACK ON THE GROUND OR WE WILL SHOOT! Scarhead grabbed Deathstroke's arm and pulled him up. Deathstroke: Never saw this coming. Scarhead chuckled. Scarhead: Neither did I. Scarhead ran at the Cops and the Cops started shooting. Scarhead grabbed his Scar-Sword and sliced many Cops in half. One Cop shot Scarhead in the leg, and Deathstroke quickly shot that Cop. Deathstroke: Bad cop. Deathstroke then started chucking Grenades all over the place. Deathstroke: Fun time is over. Deathstroke and Scarhead jumped out of the mall, and then Deathstroke pushed a button. What did that button do? It exploded the Mall. Scarhead: I can't believe I just helped you when I was supposed to stop you. Deathstroke: Don't worry, no one will find out about this, they don't know we did it, every single person in the mall died. Scarhead sighed. Scarhead: That's sad. Deathstroke and Scarhead then heard sirens. Deathstroke: We better move. Scarhead: Where are we going? Deathstroke: To see an old friend. The Run Deathstroke and Scarhead went into a house. Scarhead: So who is this friend of yours? Deathstroke: You'll see, don't make a big deal... My friend is a hero. Deathstroke opened the door and sitting on the couch was.. Deadpool. Eating a Chimichanga and watching TV. Deadpool: Oh hey Deathstroke so ya I made a Chimi- HOLY CRAP AN INTRUDER! Deadpool grabbed his gun and started shooting Scarhead. Deathstroke: Deadpool no! Deadpool stopped shooting. Deadpool: What? Deathstroke: He is a friend! Deadpool sighed and walked away. While Deadpool was walking away he quickly shot Scarhead in the arm. Deadpool: Whoops. Scarhead yelled in pain. Scarhead: I am starting to not like your friend... Deathstroke: Yes he is crazy. Then the window crashed and in came Ena Bridger. Ena: You too are wanted, you need to go to Jail. Deadpool then came running down the hall. Ena: Put your hands up and weapons down. Deathstroke dropped a smoke grenade. Ena: What is that? Deathstroke: Smoke Grenade. Deathstroke smiled. Ena: A smoke Grenade? Good thing- Oh you son of a- The grenade exploded and smoke came everywhere. Scarhead: Deathstroke. You and Deadpool get the heck out of here. You need to be safe. Deathstroke nodded and him and Deadpool left. The smoke cleared, and Ena forced her lightsaber into her hand. Ena: You made the wrong choice their pal. The Deathstroke Stopper vs Ena Bridger: A mistake at hands Scarhead: You don't understand. Ena: No, I didn't. Scarhead: They are my friends. I can see the good in Deathstroke. Ena: Well I can't, trust me. I can feel the emotions through people. Scarhead sighed. Scarhead: Kid. Listen. I don't want to fight you. Ena: Good for you. Scarhead: Maybe... Scarhead lunged at Ena and Scarhead's sword and Ena's lightsaber clashed together. Scarhead: You left me no choice. FIGHT! Scarhead tripped Ena to the ground and started slicing at Ena. Ena dodged the strike and grabbed her rifle gun. Ena started shooting Scarhead, but Scarhead dodged the bullets and ran at Ena. Scarhead leaped in the air, turned around once, and kicked her into a wall. Scarhead then got in his Scar suit and ran at Ena. Scarhead quickly punched Ena in the head, and Ena was knocked out. Scarhead: Because I am not evil, I am letting you live. Scarhead wrote a note saying I am not killing you blah blah blah, Don't try and kill Deadpool and Deathstroke or this will happen again blah blah blah, and so on. Scarhead then knew what he was becoming. He was becoming a villain. He knocked out a hero, killed maybe 50 cops, and helped a villain escape from going to jail. Scarhead knew what he had to do. Retire. Someone else would have to deal with Deathstroke. Someone cunning. Someone who know every route and every place in the city. Someone... named Batman. What the Deathstroke Stopper looks like Deathstroke Stopper looks like this. Eyes: Brown. Scar on head. Black shirt and blue pants. Rusty, ripped, red coat with spiky collar. Sword attached to back. Suit can turn into a tiny box, which goes in Scarhead's back pocket. Brown dirty hair. Vehicle: Motorcycle. He honestly looks like a villain. That's all you need to know about The Deathstroke Stopper.